A one-handed operating mechanism for use in an umbrella has been described in the applicant owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,226, Chinese Patent No. 86101477.4 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,482), Chinese. Patent No. ZL95211861.0 (corresponding PCT Application No. PCT/CN96/00029), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,321. The construction of such an operating mechanism is suitable for use in those umbrellas possessing a slide which is slidable along the stem to move the runner toward the crown. The opening motion can be achieved by pushing or pulling by finger or fingers, or by squeezing of the palm to make the slide travel the required distance. The above said patents are incorporated herein by reference.